Team Rocket: Reformed
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Team Rocket has quit! Now, Jessie, James and Meowth are taking a trip to a new region called Bronko to live out their dreams and become top coordinator and a Pokemon Master.
1. The Start of Something New

Team Rocket: Reformed

Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

"Ahhhhhhhh!" With a loud crash, two people and their Pokemon landed on the cold, hard ground of Unova. hose two people were Jessie and James of Team Rocket and their Pokemon were Cofagrigus, Swoobat and Meowth.

"James, this is all your fault!" Jessie screamed. She stamped the ground with her boots.

James shook his head. "I was almost certain that as long as we listened to Zager, we wouldn't blast off ever again. Of course, we didn't recieve any orders during the Unova Pokemon League and we could have laid low but Meowth said..."

Meowth crossed his paws. "No way, no how! You two aren't blaming me for this one! How was I supposed to know that another attempt to capture Pikachu would fail?"

"Because it always fails" Jessie sighed. "We can't ever seem to win. Sometimes I wish I could just go back in time and be a full time coordinator."

"And I don't think that gym battles would be all too difficult" James added. "I mean, if the twerp can do it..." Suddenly, the two rockets got an idea. Meowth tilted his head in confusion a bit.

"Um...what's going on in ya heads?"

Jessie smiled. "It's obvious. We haven't been doing well at all working for Team Rocket..."

"...So we're going to quit and live up to our dreams" James finished.

Meowth had his jaw opened wide. "What? But, what about the missions from Zager? I'm sure he could get us another one. We don't screw those up, ya know?"

Jessie held up a hand. "Meowth, this decision is final. I've never won a Grand Festival and I think the reason why is because I don't have alot of time to train."

"But, what about tha team?" Meowth asked, pleading with his friends to reconsider.

James took a moment to think. "Well, we could still travel together, I suppose. If we go somewhere that holds both contests and gym battles...Hey, Jess! What about that new region way off to the coast? That Bronko region? I heard they hold contests there."

Jessie smiled. "Of course! A new region for a new start. It sounds great!"

"But, who's gonna tell tha boss?" Meowth asked, unsure about this plan. Old habits do die hard, after all.

Jessie shrugged. "Who cares? It isn't like he gives us respect anyway."

James nodded in agreement. "Meowth, this is going to be a new adventure for us. Just think, no blasting off, no needing to jetpack out of the area and no need to capture Pikachu. It'll be fun."

Meowth sighed and finally relented. "Alright. Yous know what yous doing, I suppose. We still gonna be a team?"

Jessie and James looked offended. "Of course!" they exclaimed together.

"Then let's get out of here!" Meowth cheered, sticking a paw into the sky. They started up their balloon and began sailing the skies in the anticipation of reaching the Bronko region. James had been staring at a map for awhile and seemed lost in thought. "What's tha matter, Jimmy?" Meowth asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just going to miss the old life a bit, you know? I guess this is for the best, but...we always did seem closer with every blast off." Jessie balled up a fist.

"Pull yourself together, James!" she yelled. "Of course it's going to be hard to adjust, but think about the fun we'll have! You can go collecting gym badges and I'll go after those precious contest ribbons and win the Grand Festival!" She started laughing, clearly having an easy time getting used to not being a crook anymore.

Meowth sighed. "Nothin' fazes her, eh?"

James nodded. "Yep. Oh, look! The Bronko region is right below us!" He pointed downward to a building in white. "That must be the lab of the region's professor."

"What's the name of the professor of Bronko?" Jessie asked. James looked for a name in his guidebook, frowned and closed it. "James? What is it? What's the matter?" James sighed and showed her the name of the professor. "What? That can't be! I thought he was in...!"

James shook his head. "I thought so too, Jess. But, Professor Oak must have relocated here recently."


	2. Oak's New Lab

**Sorry for the log update period, wanted to wait a bit on my poll. I've been asked if this story is going to have Rocketshipping in it and for awhile, I had no idea if that would work out. After some research, I have decided that this story could have rocketshipping in it, depending on fan outcry. Basically, I'm going to have a new poll up for you fans to vote on if you want Rocketshipping in this story or not and I'll announce the winning choice during the third chapter. Now, for the second chapter...**

Team Rocket: Reformed

Chapter 2: Oak's New Lab

The ex-team rocket members lowered their Meowth Balloon to the ground and walked to the door of Professor Oak's new lab. "I'm scared to knock, Jessie!" James cried.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Then move, I'll knock." She knocked twice, then kicked the door in. A bewildred Professor Oak stared up from his computer. "Hello professor!" Jessie announced. "If you know what's good for you, you'll prepare for trouble!"

"Um...Jess..." James reminded her, tapping her shoulder. "Retired, remember?"

"Oh yeah" she sighed, slumping to her knees. "I forgot..."

"I'm calling Officer Jenny!" Oak declared, grabbing for the telephone.

"No, don't do dat!" Meowth screamed.

"Please don't!" Jessie and James shouted together.

Oak gave them a look. "Why shouldn't I? You three are crooks, after all."

"Not anymore!" James announced proudly, suddenly feeling confident. "We retired as of today!"

"Likely story" Oak muttered. "I've seen you three pull tricks like this before. What's your scam today?"

Jessie looked hurt. "Honest, it's true! I'm going to rock the coordinator world!"

"And I want to be a pokemon trainer!" James declared. "You know, the not a criminal kind."

"And as for me..." Meowth said before pondering. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe I could be in show biz!"

Oak blinked and sighed. "Fine, you're reformed. I'll believe you. But, why are you here then? In Bronko?"

"We could ask you the same question!" Meowth yelled. Jessie kicked Meowth into a crate.

"Ignore our rude friend. We wanted a new start and Bronko is one place Team Rocket hasn't tried to take over yet."

"And besides, what are you doing here?" James asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Oak explained how a new professor took over his lab in Kanto and since Bronko didn't have one, he decided to become the region's professor. "There, now you know." James began looking at him and held out his hand. "Sorry, I don't carry candy."

"I don't want candy" James replied, hand still stuck out. "Isn't there something you always give to new trainers?"

"Like...?" Oak asked.

"A pokedex..." James answered, slightly upset.

Oak nodded and opened a drawer. Inside, he found a strangely colored blue pokedex and a pink pokedex and handed them to Jessie and James. "These should help you identify Pokemon on your journies. And against my better judgement, I suppose I'll let you use my lab to store your Pokemon you aren't using. I really hope this isn't some sort of trick."

"It isn't" Jessie said sweetly and took out her pink pokedex, pointing it at Meowth. "It isn't working...You gave me a broken pokedex!"

"Calm down, Jess!" James pleaded. "Maybe it needs batteries."

Oak sighed. "No, it doesn't need batteries. I does help if you turn it on, though."

Jessie hit a button and the pokedex came to life. "Oh! I...knew that."

"Thanks a million, Professor Oak!" James called out as he, Jessie and Meowth began to leave.

"We'll do you proud!" Jessie shouted back to him.

"And we'll do it in style!" Meowth chirped in. The door to the lab closed and Oak let out a sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this job."


	3. Prime Rage

**Well, the poll doesn't lie. You wanted Rocketshipping? Then you got it! I'll do my best to try and provide that, though it will take a little to get a romance going, since I don't do well writing romance much, and I don't want to make it seem like an unreal romance that happens out of the blue. Anyways, thank you for the continued support and here we go!**

Team Rocket: Reformed

Chapter 3: Prime Rage

"So Jessie" James said as they began walking toward Route 1.

"Yeah?" Jessie asked, looking through her pokedex.

"I think we forgot to get Pokeballs..." James replied. "How are we going to catch new Pokemon?"

"I wouldn't worry about dat!" Meowth said suddenly, handing them both five pokeballs. "I swiped these from one of Oak's boxes!"

"Meowth, we aren't supposed to be stealing anymore" Jessie sighed.

"Old habits are hard to break" Meowth replied, biting his lip. He noticed a rustling in the bushes. "Look!" He pointed as a Pokemon emerged. It was ball of fur that wore two boxing gloves, one on either hand. It was brownish in color and had a pig like nose.

"Isn't that a Primeape?" James asked.

"Let me see what the Pokedex has to say about it" Jessie said, pointing it at the pig monkey Pokemon.

"Primeape, the pig monkey pokemon" dexette beeped in a female voice. "It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets madder."

"Sounds like da perfect pokemon for Jessie" Meowth remarked. He felt a sharp tug on his ear.

"What was that?" she asked angrily.

"alm down, Jess" James pleaded. He tried to calm her down by pulling her gently off of Meowth, but his hands slipped and ended up around her breasts. Both blushed for a moment before Jessie took immediete action.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted. She turned around and punched James in the face, sending him flying through the woods.

"Wow...That was some Mega Punch" Meowth remarked.

James landed on the ground hard. "Ow...It was an accident..." he whined.

Jessie's blushing turned to anger. _'How dare he touch my breasts!' _she thought, facing Primeape. _'How rude of James to go and do that! I mean, it felt strange and all...' _She decided to take out her frustration by defeating Primepae in a battle. "Swoobat! Use Air Cutter!" Swoobat flapped its wings and sent a wave of air at Primeape, hitting it head on. Enraged, Primeape charged at it and took a flying leap, arms crossed.

"Look out, Jessie!" Meowth yelled. "That's a Cross Chop!"

Jessie was too angry to consider it a threat. "Use Heart Stamp when it gets close!" Swoobat waited until Primeape started to attack, then used its attack to make Primepae less wary before hitting it with its nose. The super effective attack knocked Primepae back down on the ground, this time on its back. It was thrashing wildly in anger, almost as upset as Jessie was. However, she was beginning to calm down. _'It was probably an accident. Not really a bad accident...I'm going to apologize to James when makes it back from wherever I hit to.'_

"Shouldn't you try to capture it now?" Meowth asked.

Jessie stared at Primeape. The monkey had gotten up and was throwing a temper tantrum like crazy. Jessie sighed and took out a pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" The angry ape went inside and the pokeball clicked once, twice...and caught! She walked over and examined the Pokemon. _'Maybe I can make use of this in contests' _she thought.

"What did I miss?" James asked, emerging from the woods. He had a walking stick to aid him, making it look like he had taken a dramatic hike. In reality, he had only been sent flying four feet away.

"Jessie caught dat Primeape" Meowth said.

"That's wonderful" James stated plainly. Jessie walked over to him.

"Are you okay, James? I'm sorry I hit you like that. It's just that...well..."

James gave her a smile. "It's quite alright. I'm sorry too. My hands slipped and...yeah..." The two stared into each others eyes, gazing deep in search of...

"What's wrong wit yous two?" Meowth asked, frowing. They both blushed and turned away from each other. _'Those two are acting weirder than usual...'_

Jessie decided to check out her Primeape's new attacks. Dexette listed the following four attacks: Cross Chop, Thrash, Fling and the TM Acrobatics. "This guy must have been released by a trainer in the wild" Jessie said sadly.

"Look again, Jess" James corrected her, turning her attention to another part of her pokedex.

"Oh...girl. I assumed because of...never mind. Primeape is going to be a great pokemon to work with for contests!"

James smiled at her. "Yeah. Anyways..." He took out a map of the Bronko region. "Let's see...the nearest town is Frostgrove Town. We have to get through Route 2 on the way to reach there, but it won't matter. There's a gym in that town. Finally, I canexpirence my own gym battles, instead of always watching the twerp." He sent out Cofagrigus. "And we're going to win our first badge."

"Grigus!" Cofagrigus agreed.

"Hmph. My grandpa said you three were retired, but I don't trust you." The ex-rockets turned to see Gary Oak, dressed in his old clothes, behind them.

"It's...um...don't tell me..." Jessie said, trying to remember his name.

"Gray Oak?" James asked.

"Close enough" Gary sighed. "It's Gary. I guess being retired didn't fix your IQs."

"Hey!" Meowth shouted. "You wanna fight?"

"Cool it, Meowth" James whispered.

Gary gave them a smirk. "So, I heard you're going to be competing in the Bronko league James."

James nodded. "I've always wanted to try and see how far I could get."

Gary shook his head. "I'd wish you luck, but...I know about your track record when it comes to battles. You three are a flop."

"Are you here only here to mock us?" Jessie asked, vein popping in her head.

Gary frowned. "No. I came for a battle with James."

"A battle?" James asked, confused. "But, aren't you trying to be a researcher?"

Gary gave a shrug. "Yeah, I did try that. And I'm a good researcher, but...when I found out about the Bronko league, I had to enter. I need to show the world Gary Oak is a powerful trainer as well. Besides, my pokeballs were getting dusty. So, do you want to accept my challenge or are you going to wimp out?" _'Let's see what the new reformed Team Rocket can do.'_

James looked at Jessie and Meowth, who both gave him a nod. "It's a challenge. Cofagrgius, I'll be going with you."

Gary sent out Blastoise. "Alright James. You can have the first move."

**And cliffhanger! Gary Oak is back into the pokemon trainer game and he's back with a vengence. I tried not to make him too rude, but it's very hard to lol. Anyways, next chapter should show the battle between Gary and James and maybe even a new pokemon for James. What Pokemon do you think James should have? As I told a reviewer, I will be going with a diverse team for both of the ex-rockets so whatever type you want, any pokemon they haven't already owned or if you want one of his old pokemon back, let me know. Only restriction besides being something he hasn't owned is no Pokemon Jessie owns/owned and no legendary pokemon. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to your feedback. :)**


	4. The Return of Growlie

Team Rocket: Reformed

Chapter 4: The Return of Growlie

"Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball!" James ordered. The coffin pokemon charged up a ball of darkness and hurled it at Blastoise.

"You're going to need to try harder than that" Gary replied. "Use Hydro Pump to knock it back!" Blastoise shot water from its cannons and the force from the wattack sent the shadow ball back into Cofagrigus along with the stream of water.

"Cofagrigus!" James cried.

"This isn't lookin' too good" Meowth said with a frown.

Jessie bit her lip. "Come on, James..." she whispered.

"Get up and use Haze to confuse it!" James shouted. Cofagrigus got up and surrounded the battlefield with its haze attack, allowing it to be virtually invisible.

"Where is it?" Gary asked, peering into the murky mist.

"Hit it with your Night Shade attack!" James ordered. Cofagrigus fired a dark energy at Blastoise, nailing it head on with the attack.

"Blastoise, hit it with your water gun!" Gary yelled. Blastoise fired Water gun blindly, but failed to hit its target. The haze began to clear and Cofagrigus was exposed.

"Quick! Use Will-O-wisp!" James shouted. Cofagrigus fired a lump of fire at its opponent and succeeded in burning the big turtle.

"Not bad" Gary admitted. "But now, I can try out Blastoise's new move."

"New move?" the ex-rockets asked together.

"Blastoise, use Flash Cannon!" Blastoise charged up energy and fired it from its mouth. The light ball exploded as it came in contact with Cofagrigus. But, damage was all that was done. "Using Flash Cannon gives me a chance to lower your special defense" Gary explained. "Now for my all out! Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise's best attack connected as Cofagrigus tried to get up and the coffin pokemon was knocked out.

"I lost...again" James frowned, returning Cofagrigus.

"You do have a long way to go" Gary admitted, returning his pokemon as well. "I'd suggest collecting more pokemon. I've got to go heal Blastoise up and then I'm heading to the gym in Crancreek Town. I heard the gym leader runs water type pokemon. Later, ex-rockets!" Gary gave a wave as he walked away.

"That guy irritates me!" Jessie growled.

"Me too" Meowth complained. "So James, what's going to be your new plan of action?"

"I'm going to phone in my butler" james replied. "I want to know if I can get back an old friend of mine..." After three hours of waiting, a limo pulled up and James's butler appeared, carrying a pokeball.

"master james, here is Growlie, like you requested."

James took the pokeball. "Thanks. Did you tell my parents about me taking Growlie?"

"No sir..."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"No problem, sir" the butler replied, returning to the limo.

"Growlie?" Meowth asked. "Isn't tat the Growlithe you owned as a kid?"

"Still own" James corrected. "And yes."

"But, didn't the twer...Oak's grandson say that the gym uses water types?" Jessie asked. "Why bring a fire type?"

"Because I have a tm" James replied, showing them tm 93.

"Why does that matter?" Meowth asked.

"This tm contains Wild Charge" James explained. "An electric move. I got it as a kid when my family took a vacation in Unova for a week. I didn't get to go because of my studies, but my parents bought it for me and gave it to me when they got back. Who would have guessed I'd be able to make use of it now?"

"You mean Growlie can learn Wild Charge?" Jessie asked. "You're brilliant, James!"

James blushed. "Aw, well..." He brought Growlie out and taught it the tm. "Now, show me your Wild Charge attack!" James ordered. Growlie responded by charging up energy in its body, however the electricity stalled and disappeared after a moment and Wild Charge turned into a tackle attack.

"I guess it needs more training" Jessie replied, sweatdropping.

"I guess so" James agreed, returning Growlie. "So, who's up for Crancreek Town?"

"Hold on a second, James!" Jessie shouted. "What about me and my contests?"

"What about them?" James asked, narrowing his eyes. "You've been in multiple contests, I haven't even competed in a real gym battle before."

Jessie stomped on James's foot. "I'll have you know that my contests are as important as your gym battles!" she yelled.

"You...you're right..." James gulped. "Sorry Jess." Jessie calmed down a bit. "It's okay...but I still don't know where my first contest in Bronko is going to be..."

"You a coordinator?" a boy asked. "They have a contest going in Crancreek Town." The boy walked off and Jessie's eyes went wide open.

"I guess we're going to Crancreek Town" James said with a smug smile.

All Jessie could say was "uh huh..."


End file.
